Rise of the Mobians
by 2KEternal7
Summary: An unknown person falls from the skies, unknown of where he came from. This person is revealed to be a Mobian just like Sonic and others. Now he will team up and join the Freedom Fighters in defending their Homeworld. Will they fall in this battle or will they Rise? Set in Sonic Archie Universe
1. Chapter 1: Mobius

_Prologue: Mobius_

Planet Mobius, a green and blue, large, majestic world, home to the alien race known as Mobians. These were no ordinary aliens, they were anthropomorphic people. Ranging in much different kind of animals, from Cat to Dog, Wolf to Fox, many more. Not only that, the Planet was heavily populated with large amounts of cities, villages, towns and ancient ruins. This Planet was ruled by the Royal Family known as the Acorns. Ruled through many different generations of the Acorn Lineage, as of now their king is the Great King Maximilian Acorn and lovely Queen Alicia Acorn, along with the brave and noble daughter of theirs, Princess Sally Acorn. This long lineage has ruled Mobius, bringing pride, peace, justice and has done what it's needed to prevent their home from falling into Chaos, since the Great War.

As of now, the area they live in was peaceful, sunny and bustling with happy activities. Especially a very specific Mobian, who was resting under a tree, enjoying this peaceful moment that he barely had a chance to have. He was a Blue Hedge with a peach colored muzzle, same colored belly and arms. He wore white gloves with red and white Sneakers, gold buckle on the sides of it. This Blue Hedgehog was none other than the Hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Known for his amazing speeds, able to break the sound barrier, and bravery, he was known across the world. For his speeds, he was given the name "Fastest Thing Alive" by many, due to him never losing a race.

Sonic was also a Hero, taking on anything that would endanger him or the many people of this planet. He'll take the risk no matter what, even if it'll kill him. His bravery was remarkable to many Mobians, making him loved by many, including gaining close friends that he's known for years. Even girls that would love to date him, but he wished to not focus on romance yet, he had a job to do which was to protect his home.

Especially protecting his home from a certain man. That man was known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman. Feared by many and a ruthless man, bent on taking over the Planet, his attempts were thwarted by the Blue Hedgehog, failing back to back. However this time, this time would be different. Eggman now had something that was far more dangerous than anything he's built before.

* * *

A large rumbling noise was heard across the city of New Mobotropolis, many civilians looking around to what was going on. They all looked up and were widened with shock and fear. As for Sonic, he had woken up from the rumbling noise as it got slightly darker. He looked up, wondering what the noise was. His eyes widened with a gasp, seeing what he couldn't believe. In the sky was an Enormous, Red and Black, Cigar-shaped Flying Fortress, with the words: EGG DREADNAUGHT, written on the front left side. Sonic smirked and folded his arms, "Well Eggman, looks like you stepped your game up." As he spoke, white light shinned from the bottom of the enormous ship, the light then moved and faced the Castle Acorn, sitting on a hill. Sonic raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

Within an instant, the light turned red and a red beam shot at the Castle, blowing part of the Castle into smithereens. Many civilians ran in fear, heading into either their homes or underground. Sonic's eyes widened in fear, "Oh no….I better get there quick." He then vanished within a flash, zooming towards the Castle, dodging civilians and obstacles. He eventually reached there, and spotted people running out from the castle, coughing and wheezing. Sonic then spotted someone familiar; it was the King and Queen being helped out by their Personal Guards, who were bears. Sonic ran towards them,

"Your majesty, where's Sally?" He asked with fear.

"SONIC PLEASE, SAVE HER, SHE'S TRAPPED INSIDE!" Max coughed from the smoke, pointing to the burning castle. "PLEASE SAVE MY DAUGHTER SONIC!"

Sonic nodded before running inside. Instantly, he saw fire everywhere, the place was crumbling down on itself, burning down. He covered part of his face, coughing from the smoke. He ran through the fires, sweating from the intense heat.

"SALLY, SALLY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled out, running through the burning hallways. A ceiling support fell in front of him, and he dodged it by a mere second, sliding past it.

"SONIC!" Sonic jumped at the voice, hearing it from a room down the hall. He then zoomed down the hall, entering a room covered with flames and smoke. He then spotted the Princess Sally herself, she was trapped in a corner, as she was surrounded with blazing fire. She was also tearing, coughing madly from the intense smoke. "HELP ME SONIC!"

"HANG ON SAL!" He yelled to her, spin dashing through the smoke. It hurt him badly, but he managed to clear a path to get through her. He then stopped in front of her, feeling the major burns on his back spines and arms, gritting his teeth.

Sally helped him up, holding him close. "Hang on Sonic, we need to get out of here….." Before she could continue, their exit was closed off from falling debris. Sonic and Sally both looked at each other afraid. "Oh no….WE'RE TRAPPED!"

Sonic gritted his teeth again, and then looked at the window. He then picked her up, bridal-style.

"Can you trust me?" Sally raised an eyebrow, scared and confused. "What?" "Hold on tight, this may kill me though."

He then zoomed towards the window, and broke through the glass window, with his back facing the window, taking the pain. The two fell from towards the ground, with Sonic still holding her. Time was slowing down for him; as Sally held him tight, not letting go. Before they hit the ground, a flying yellow fox speeded towards them and caught Sonic's arm, flying him away from the castle. Sonic looked up and was smirking.

"TAILS, BOUT TIME!" He shouted with amazement. Tails smiled at his best friend, landing them safely, far from the castle. "Sorry about that Sonic, Eggman sent his bucket-heads into the city. I had to help out there, got to you just in the nick of time."

"Yeah ya did." He smiled at his buddy, before turning to Sally whose eyes were widened with fear and shock, heart beating fast. "Uh Sal?"

Sally slowly turned to the Hedgehog before shaking his head. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" She yelled at him. "JUMPING OUT OF A 10 STORY WINDOW, COULD HAVE KILLED THE BOTH OF US!?"

Sonic's eyes rolled around his head, getting her to stop rocking his head. He then gently placed her on the ground, chuckling. "All part of the plan."

Sally sighed, "Well it's not the plan, but the…..perfect plan. Next time, warn me about that." Sonic nodded, as he felt the burns on his back and the scratches hurt him more.

Tails then looked at Sonic, "Sonic, you're badly hurt. We need to get you to Dr. Quack." Sonic sighed.

"Tails, no time for that. We need to take this giant thing down before it destroys our home, come on." Sonic says, ready to speed off. Before he could do so, all three of them were knocked off their feet's, rolling down the hill. They looked up to see the Egg Dreadnaught, hovering above what remained of the castle, blowing it up completely. Sally cried sadly, seeing her home burn down, turned to dust and ruins. Sonic crawled to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Tails…we may have a bigger problem that not even I can deal with." Tails turned to Sonic, afraid of what may happen next.

"I agree with you Sonic." Tails said with fear. The Dreadnaught then made a loud, horn-like noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. It then stopped and began flying slowly away from the city. "It's leaving?"

"Why?" Sally wonders, confused.

"Uh guys, what is that?" Sonic points to the sky, where large cloud formations begin to form above the Dreadnaught, causing Large Lightning bolts to strike the Dreadnaught. As soon as a few more hit the ship, something was falling towards the ship from the sky. The three looked in confusion and awe, wondering what was going on.

"It looks like a….METEOR!" Tails yells in fear. As the bright circular object fell towards the planet, it went through the storm and slammed through the Dreadnaught completely, landing in the forest far ahead. The Dreadnaught continued to move slowly, despite having the giant hole through the top and bottom of the ship. It then moved faster, vanishing into the dense clouds.

As for Sonic, Sally and Tails, they were flabbergasted by what had happened. A strange meteor went through the Dreadnaught, and landed in the forest. Tails was the first to speak, "We better check that out, who knows what that could have been." He got up, spinning his tails up, flying towards the crash site. Sally got up as well, and then turned to the still on the ground Sonic, who was shocked.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" She knelt down to him. He then turned to Sally, still shocked. "I have no idea Sal."

* * *

A few minutes later pass by as the three reached the crashed sight, following the trail of broken trees, and crash mark, skidding across the ground. They eventually reached a circular object which looked like a pod, with a black glass casing, covering the inside. They walked over to it, inspecting the large object.

"Ok I'll bite. What could possibly in there?" Sonic spoke, whistling at it.

Tails scanned it with his datapad. "It looks…..man made. The metal is made of…..Titanium Plating?" Tails was confused. "Why would a pod made of Mobian material, fall from the sky?"

Both Sally and Sonic shrugged their shoulders. "Sally, you think Nicole might know what this is?"

Sally shook her head. "I don't think so, I don't have her on me though. She's back, working at the city, helping the civilians."

"Darn….well whatever insides, let's hope it's something that won't try to kill us." He sighs.

As he said that, the pod made a hissing noise as steam was released from the surrounding edges of the glass casing. The three Mobians jumped back in fear, running behind a fall log tree. They watched what was happening as the steam finally stopped. It then began to open slowly, causing the Mobians to go into suspense. It then finally stopped, opening fully as a hand reached out from the pod. The figure stood up, revealing itself. Sonic, Sally and Tails' jaws dropped from seeing what they couldn't believe.

"It can't be….." Tails spoke.

"I don't understand that's a…." Sally then spoke, surprised.

"Mobian." Sonic finished the sentence, gripping the log.

The figure was revealed to be 3'5 Dark Blue Hedgehog, having a similar complexion and look to Sonic. Only a little more buffer and warrior-like. He had blue eyes, and his hair was close to the same as Sonic's only has a few more spines on the back. He wore White and Blue Gauntlets, with White and Black Sneakers, with red shoe strings. He also sported a red headband, bandana tied across his head, as the strings from the end, were waving in the wind. The Hedgehog then hopped out the pod, and looked around, not noticing the three, a few feet behind a log.

"Where am I?" He spoke with a gruff, deep voice. He looked around the dense forest, seeing the barely visible sunlight due to the trees. Within an instant, a sharp pain jolted through his body, looking at his stomach. He then notices he had a large red gash on his arm and some scratches on his stomach. He then dropped to his knees, and collapsed forward, passing out.

"He's hurt!" Sally got up and ran towards him. Sonic and Tails followed behind her, surrounding the downed hedgehog. She kneeled down to him, inspecting his wounds. "He's badly injured, we better get him some first-aid quickly." The two nodded, Sonic helped him up, putting his arm around his shoulder. The two then jogged back to the city.

Tails then spoke. "Hey guys…." Sonic and Sally looked at him.

"Where did he come from?" Tails asks, causing Sonic and Sally to look confuse and looked at each other, heading back to the damaged city of New Mobotropolis.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero from Earth

_Chapter 2: Hero from Earth_

A week has pass by since the sudden blitzkrieg attack on New Mobotropolis by Eggman. Many civilians were busy repairing their homes, stores, and other buildings. Especially Castle Acorn, it was destroyed completely, beyond repair. It would take weeks, months, even years to rebuild this National Treasure of New Mobotropolis. This attack has caused great fear, tragedy, and even anxiety among the civilians of New Mobotropolis, never before have they seen Eggman build something so big and cause a devastating amount of damage to them. What some were speaking of, was the sudden meteor crash that struck through the Dreadnaught and crashed in the forest. What they didn't know, was that it was actually a pod carrying a Mobian inside.

With Sonic and Sally, the two were looking over the unknown Hedgehog that was in the pod. He was now lying in a hospital bed with bandages around his arm and around his waist. Sonic was the first to speak.

"Not even I understand what just happened. He's been out for one week, I don't get it." He shrugs, turning to Sally.

"Well according to Dr. Quack, his cuts were infected and really severe. They had to place him in a Healing Pod for three days to clean the bacteria out." Sally responds, folding her arms. "It even says that he's had those injuries for two years."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Wait, two years!? How's that possible, he'd be dead by now." Sally shrugged at Sonic. "Sonic, not even I get it…wait he's waking up."

The Hedgehog's eyes were slowly opening, as he groaned waking up. He opened them slightly, shielding his eyes from the lights above, placing his arm across his arms. "Uh man….." he groans.

Sally walks over to this left side. "Morning Sunshine, you've been out for a while."

He then removed his arm off his blue eyes, looking at the Princess. "I have? Jeez, I guess that fight did do a lot to me…..where am I?"

"Planet Mobius, didn't you come from here?" He shook his head, confused. "I've never heard of a Planet called Mobius."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, _a hedgehog that's not from Mobius…..that's too weird. _

"Well where did you come from, but first tell us who you are." She looked at the Hedgehog.

"Name's Swift, Swift the Hedgehog, from the Planet Earth." Swift answers her; Sonic and Sally were now surprised.

"Wait, did you say Earth? No way." She responds, still surprised. Swift nodded. "No joke, a large….well sort of small Blue and Green Marble. Almost looks like this Planet."

"Uhh Swift….I don't think you're….near home anymore." Swift was now confused. "Because this is Earth….sort of."

"What do you mean, you just said Mobius." Swift rubbed his Blue hair.

Sonic then spoke. "This Planet use to be Earth, but an alien invasion occurred and well….humans didn't win. To summarize it, few Humans still exit, very few. But the Alien invasion led to the birth of the Mobian race."

"Wow, so I'm guessing I'm not in the same...Universe." He sighs and falls back into his pillow. "Well Crap."

"Well you're technically home….sort of." Sally says, trying to cheer him up. "What I don't under is…..why your pod was crashing here."

"Big Battle happened…..few survived but the good won. However we were forced to retreat and I got into an escape pod. However…..I didn't know I would get flunged into another Universe." Swift summarizes it up.

"That is kind of strange." Sonic then looked at Sally. "Hey Sal, you don't think…." Sally then raised an eyebrow, and her eyes didn't widened.

"What is it?" Swift asked them, confused.

"We'll tell you later, actually I will. Meet me outside, in a few minutes." Sonic left the room, waving to the two. Sally then walked to the door, and opened it. Swift then spoke before she left.

"Hey uhh, you never told me your name." Sally then slightly turned to him. "It's Sally, Sally Acorn. Oh and welcome to Mobius, Swift." She then left the room, leaving Swift there.

Swift sighed. _Sally….That's a name I can remember._ Swift then got out the bed, and saw his shoes on the table. He grabbed them, putting them on and tied them up, feeling the comfort of the inside cushion. "I love these shoes."

A few minutes pass by, as Sonic was sitting on the stairs to the hospital before Swift walked outside. Swift walked down the stairs towards Sonic. "Hey Uhhh, you also never told me your name."

"Whoops, Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He points to himself, making a cool pose. Swift chuckled. "I'm also the fastest thing alive on this planet."

Swift raised an eyebrow. "Really, because it so happens that I'm the fastest thing alive on my planet." Sonic too raised an eyebrow. "Now way, but you're not faster than me." "Oh really?" Swift grinned. "Well let's play tag, try and touch me….if you can keep up."

Sonic then instantly vanished, leaving behind smoke. Swift grinned, at this. "Ok then Sonic. Let me show why they call me Swift."

Sonic was already out of New Mobotropolis and on the way to Knothole. "Ha, told you I was….." Sonic then sees behind him, to see Swift and he was running at superspeed just like Sonic. _What the heck?_ Before he knew it, Swift was right next to him, and gave Sonic a thumb up. "Fast? Nah, I'm just as good as you." Sonic's jaw dropped and then smirked. "Not bad…." Sonic then moved faster, closing in on breaking the sound barrier. With that, a loud noise is heard indicating he broke the barrier. He grinned as he broke it, before he heard another boom and was instantly tapped by someone behind, revealed to be Swift.

"Tag, you're it Sonic." Swift chuckles, slowing down. Sonic begins to slow down, eventually stopping next to a tree.

"Wow, I'm impressed man. You're good." Sonic folds his arms.

"I can say the same for you Sonic." Swift too folds his arms, smirking at the Blue Hedgehog.

Meanwhile with Sally, she was now living in her home in Knothole. Her parents were living in a large house hut. She was looking out the window, as the sun was setting now. Her best friend Bunnie Rabbot, who was a female Rabbit with legs and one arm, is mechanical. She was sitting on Sally's bed, reading a book.

"So what's your take on him, Sal?" Bunnie asked Sally. Sally sighs at her question. "I'm not sure….for some reason, he's like Sonic." "How can you be so sure?" "Well they closely look alike, only one is darker, other is brighter. Sonic has a younger voice, Swift has a deeper voice. It's like their identical." Sally continues, rubbing her temples.

"You just need to relax Sally-girl. After's what happened to our home, we do need to relax, all of us." She says, standing up and walking over to the door. "Get some rest Sal, you had a long week." Bunnie then exits Sally's hut, leaving Sally to think to herself. _Rest….I could use some rest. _She smiles and stares at the sun set.

As with Sonic and Swift, the two Hedgehogs were walking back to Knothole. "So the hideout is called Knothole?" "Yup, it's our secondary home, but originally a hideout after the whole coup." "I see, so that makes sense. This Eggman guy….he reminds me someone on my Planet." "Really who?" "I barely knew who how to say his name…but he was a ruthless jerk just like this Eggman guy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUTHLESS JERK!?" The Hedgehogs jumped at the loud voice, looking up to see a searchlight shining down on top of them. Above them was a flying Bird-like Machine, with Propellers for wings. In the head, was Eggman inside as the pilot. "SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DAMAMGED MY PRECIOUS EGG DREADNAUGHT!?"

"I didn't damage it egg-head, it was just in my crashing descent!" Swift yells at the Dictator. Eggman growls at this. "I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR THAT YOU BLUE HEDGEHOG!"

"Hey, I'm blue too Eggy!" Sonic taunts Eggman, pointing at himself. Eggman retaliates at fires a laser at the two, them jumping into the trees, avoiding the blast. They run up the tree, reaching the fully top of the tree as the Machine flies up, above them as well.

"DESTROYING YOUR PUNY CITY WASN'T ENOUGH SONIC!? LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!" The machine then grows two times larger, and grows three giant pods on the sides. "EGG-HAWK, CRUSH THESE HEDGEHOGS!" The Egg-Hawk makes a loud screeching roar, causing the two to close their ears.

"Oh man, this guy doesn't let up." Swift groans. Sonic then chuckles, "Are you kidding me, I've been waiting to get back at this guy for attacking my home, you ready Swift?"

Swift looks at Sonic, and then at the Egg-Hawk. He then sighs, "Let's do it, to it!" "Hey that's my line." "Well it's both of ours now." Swift and Sonic get into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight the Hawk.

"This is gonna be a long night." Swift mutters.


End file.
